Love Struck
by robertpattinsonluver13
Summary: Jamie was an odd girl she kept to herself most of the time only having two best friends Boni and Keri. She loved to write poetry and didn't think much of guys until he showed up. That day changed her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry this can't work out...." he slowly whimpered and stepped away. The hope had left her heart as the tears came. She didn't know what was wrong, was it her or him? She didn't know. Jamie wasn't the average teenager and she thought that a guy whould make her stronger,yet she was wrong in the end it made her weaker.

Jamie was very conscious of herself and what she did. She went to Bellgrand High School in the middle of the desert. Her friends were Boni and Keri who she knew since she was in diapers. They all were different and didn't mind the staring and whispering they got while walking down the halls at Bellgrand.

Jamie loved to write poetry. It wasn't always good but it wasn't always bad. She dreamed of becoming famous like Edgar Allen Poe or Emily Dickinson, her name in lights for poetry readings. Yeah Jamie had a huge imagination and liked to express herself in any way she could.

She never thought much of a boyfriend until he showed up one day. His name was Dylan, she had never heard her name sound so good in someones mouth untill he asked her the one question that brought them together, "Which way to the library?" his voice had that sweet, soultry country accent she loved. And that day would soon be the day that broke her.

Boni and Keri waited by the fountain outside the front door of Bellgrand waiting for Jamie, they walked home everyday together sharing each others stories of the day. When Jamie came walking towards them with Dylan they started to sigh knowing what would come next. Jamie's plan and they were going to be apart of it.

"Hey guys! This is Dylan he just moved here from Texas. Do you mind if he walks home with us, he lives right down the street from us?" Jamie asked praying in her head they wouldn't mind.

"Thats fine," Keri replied. "So how do you like Bell grand so far?"

"Its ok theres not much here is there?" He looked around and saw a couple of houses and thats about it.

"Yeah mostly sand and the sky." she picked up some sand and threw it at Boni which started a dusty sand fight for all the way home.

As they walked Dylan and Jamie were hitting it off. Boni and Keri were whispering a couple of yards ahead of them. After Boni and Keri went to theirs houses, Jamie slowed down her pace not wanting to stop talking to Dylan. She found out that he love poetry too and that he played lacrosse which she thought was an interesting sport. They had many things in common and when the sun started to lower they knew the day would end soon and the both hated the thought of that.

When Jamie made it to her house she said goodbye to Dylan, and sighed falling head over heels for him. Jamie's younger sister Wendy started bugging her about who that was and what took her so long to get home. Jamie flew to her room leaving her sister babling on to her sister's door that slammed in her face.

Her phone started buzzing as she started daydreaming of Dylan. Dylan his name sounded so good when she said it. As she picked up the phone she was being asked thousands of questions by Boni and Keri who were bursting with curiousity about what happened after they left.

"We talked the whole time. We have so much in common its like we were meant to be together." Jamie sighed writing her and Dylans name over and over again in her diary.

"Well....what's the plan girl? Are you going to ask him out or what?" Keri almost yelled into the phone with eagerness.

"I....uh....um...I don't know maybe I'll wait till we get to know each other more. I mean come on we just meet."

"Oh ok, well I gotta go. Bye see you tomorrow for school." Boni and Keri said leaving the love struck Jamie finding a secret note she found in her bag. The note was from Dylan. She was eager to open it yet she was scared. As she started to open the note her sister burst open her door yelling, "DINNNERRR!" Jamie fell off her bed and shoved the note under her bed so her sister wouldn't find it and then followed her sister downstairs, bubbling with curiousity. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie rushed through dinner making small talk about school and such. She ate fast so she could get back to her note that lie underneath her bed untouched and unread. She could barely sit still with all the couriousity and nervousness bubbling up inside her. Finally she couldn't take it any longer and she asked to be excused from the table.

"Why are you in such a rush today?" Her mother questioned her daughters state of health.

"I'm fine mom, I just have a lot of....homework! Thats it I have a ton of homework." Jamie said as she sprinted from her chair and up the stairs to her room. As she got to her room she closed the door quickly and then dove under her bed in search of the note. She felt around and felt some old socks and candy wrappers, but no note. Where could it be? She saw a white piece of paper hanging from her dog Toby's mouth and instantly grabbed at it.

She had her hands on the note yet Toby's jaws were locked into place on the note not giving in. Jamie was pulling will all her might trying to pry the note lose she could feel the note slipping. Jaime couldn't hold on any longer, but then her mother called Toby's name and he realsed the note while trudging down the steps. Jaime flew onto her bed gripping the note with such care. She slowly started to open the slippey note. The note read Haley, I know we haven't talked much or at all, but I was wondering if you would show me around school and such since im new and all. From Dylan. Jaime's heart sank like the titanic. Tears rolled down her eyes. "He doesn't like me nor will he ever he's in love with Haley, Haley! The popular, pretty one that everyone loves! I bet he hasn't even said one word to her! Ugh! That makes me sick!" Jaime yelled into her pillow. Leaving the pillow covered with tears.

The next day Jaime barely talked to her friends. When she saw Dylan wave to her in the hall she almost lost it nearly making it to the bathroom before exploding into uncontroling sobs. At lunch Dylan sat with them, whenever he started up conversation with Jaime she would respond quickly and end the conversation. Keri and Boni were so confused at the end of the day they had to ask what was up.

"Jaime whats wrong weren't you like in love with Dylan yesturday?" Keri questioned as they started their journey home.

"That was yesturday." Jaime replied bitterly while handing them the note that she had found. Keri and Boni quickly read over the note with the reactions of disgust.

"That jerk!" Boni yelled and ran over to give embrace her now tearing friend in a hug.

"Hey guys! What's up? Boni, Keri can I uh maybe have a second alone with Jaime?" Said Dylan who walked over to them with his hands nervously shoved into his tan cargo shorts.

"Ok sure. I guess. We'll catch up with you later Jaime." They quickly started walking a head of them, while Jaime stopped walking trying to dry up her tears.

"Uh Jaime can I ask ya a question?" He made designs nervously into the ground with the tip of his nike gym shoes.

"Sure go ahead." Jaime said each word carefully and slowly trying to keep her self in one piece. Breathing calmly trying to settle the butterflies in her stomach. 


End file.
